1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a packagable multi-use workbench and attachments for using same, especially in conjunction with a force tool for clamping and positioning workpieces.
2. Prior Art
In prior-art workholders, the clamping range (thickness of material which can be held) is very limited. Attempts have been made to increase this range, but these have resulted in lack of rigidity. Furthermore, prior-art systems were extremely slow in operation, particularly where screw-thread force means were used, and clamps or bolt-on stops were employed.
Some systems used pegs in holes as stops, but these quickly became damaged and worn or were unsuitable for holding workpieces of a variety of shapes. Some clamped the workpieces too far from the side of the bench, causing backache and fatigue, particularly with retired people, and some benches would not stay in place, but shifted in use. Some were not rigid enough to permit hammering or chiseling to be done. In others the clamping face was narrow and hard, resulting in damage to the workpiece, particularly when the face material itself became damaged.
No provision was made to hold the workpieces in a variety of positions so that the user could select the best position. Most prior-art systems provided little or no place to rest a large tool for periods when it was not in use, as a result of which it was left on top of the bench, where it was subject to falls and resulting damage.
Most workbenches provided no sawhorse. One that did was so slow and awkward to adjust and was so high that only a very tall person was comfortable using it.
In general workbenches have not changed since the seventeenth century.